Vanilla
by Serenanna
Summary: Or How Edward Elric Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Dairy. No dairy products were harmed in the production of this dirty piece of . . . well . . . EdxWinry, Lemon, Fun with Food.


Vanilla, Or How Edward Elric Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Dairy

A Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction, By Serenanna

Warnings and Disclaimers: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with. I'll return them later, promise. There is adult content, and sexual situations in this story along with two people playing with their food. So, if you're under 18, leave now before your virgin eyes are scarred forever, if you're over 18, enjoy!

Story Notes: Time frame for this fic doesn't matter as my knowledge of FMA is a bit scattered but obviously before the ending and Maes's death, and set during the anime series. Also, this is an Ed/Winry. Being this is fanfiction, liberties were taken with the actions of the characters and certain parts of the fic are not canonal, I just don't know which ones. This fic hinges very, very little plot aside from set up and is primarily to tide people over till Winry's entrance in Of Ballet and Bullets. This also stuck in my head and demanded to be written. If you've been reading the rest of my stuff, imagine this one as happening during Overhaul 2. It is meant to be somewhat humorous and fluffy on top of plain old smutty. Beta reading has been done by Darkilluser. (Thank you!) Read the above disclaimers again if you're still squeamish about reading this, but I assure you, it'll be worth it in the end probably. No dairy products were harmed in the production of this dirty piece of smut . . . well . . .

* * *

Edward hated the summer, or at least the heat. Maybe it was his choice of clothes, as his love of black didn't help. Maybe it was it was the long hair he insisted on wearing, the long bangs and braid doing nothing but sticking across his sweaty face and back. Winry had finished the repairs on him days ago, and the new sensors had been put to good use, with the help of very thorough 'testing'. He might have considered cornering the mechanic for more testing when his brother and Pinako were out on their daily shopping trip, but it was too blasted hot. He groaned, wiping more beads of salty sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. Ed sat on the under one of the trees surrounding the Rockbell house, trying to cool off after moving around some of the machinery in one of the storage sheds.

Why he had to move the junk that particular day was beyond him, he wanted nothing but a cold shower. But no, Winry insisted upon putting him to work, and like the fool he was, he bought into it with one look of her blue eyes and one tapping of a threatening wrench. The truth was that he'd been bribed into it by the blonde as well, offered something cold and palatable after it was all finished. That alone piqued his interest, and kept him motivated. But as he sat there, his dark tank top and pants soaked through and smelling as horrible as he felt, Ed felt robbed.

Winry had let him sit there after it was done, going back into the house to finish preparing his treat she had said. The effort didn't seem worth it now, but maybe she had something refreshing in mind after all, like lemonade or iced tea, or hell, just a bag of ice right about then would have felt good. He groaned again, almost wanting to strip down to his boxers before she got back, but that required effort and strength that he didn't have. Ed was half tempted to nod off too, if it weren't for the sound of metal churning and the hum of machines from the house. What the hell was she making anyway?

After a few minutes of hearing the ruckus from the house drown out the cicadas, it stopped. He was grateful, closing his eyes as he settled against the tree. It was so peaceful outside too . . .

"Ahem?" a questioning voice asked, as he slowly opened one eye, a blur of blond hair, pale skin, and white fabric standing over him holding . . . something, "Want to take one or not?"

Winry peered down at Edward as his eyes finally opened completely, recognizing the items in her hands as creamy, white ice cream on top of a waffle cone. He scowled, "Winry? What is this?"

"Vanilla ice cream, made it myself. I didn't freeze it in the ice box, so it's kind of soft, but smooth, eat it before it melts," she said with a grin while shoving one cone into his hand, "Come on, you can't tell me you don't like ice cream?"

"It's dairy."

"You and your personal war on anything with milk," she muttered as she sat down on the grass next to him, careful to smooth out her thin white sundress while not spilling her own cone, "It's not going kill you, and it's sweet, try it once, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"How can you say no to something not only sweet but cold in this heat?"

Edward glanced down at the cone in his hand, eyeing the white stuff suspiciously, especially the small black spots suspended in it. Tempting, especially as it felt ice cold through the waffle, but it was his mortal enemy in a sweet packaging. He hated milk, the way it coated his throat if it were whole or cream, the way it tasted like water if it was skim. Hell, he even disliked cheese on principle alone. With ice cream, it wasn't much better despite being cold and sweet. While it was a shame to waste it after Winry had gone to the trouble to make it . . . "No."

She glared at him. He was sure he was about to get hit by a wrench out of no where till she gave a loud snort and went back to looking at her own cone of ice cream, "Fine, you don't want it, sour-puss, I'll have it, I'm hungry anyway so I'll eat mine quick then yours."

"Fattening up?"

"Ha, ha, ha, not nearly as funny as usual. I'm skinny as a rail anyway so I could use a few more pounds so try again," Winry said with a small grin before pointedly ignoring his comment. She was half turned towards him as she ate, licking the very top of soft scoop, a piece of it disappearing into her mouth.

He didn't notice at first, but the longer he sat there holding the second cone, the more his eyes focused on her tongue as it darted and swirled over the creamy surface. She had an unusual way of eating after the first bite, going from the base up to catch the dribbles of melting cream before they slid down over her hands. Maybe it was the heat getting to him, but her lips and tongue were red from the intense cold. And between bites, she stopped long enough to lick the stickiness away, biting and wetting her mouth as his suddenly felt dry.

She was doing this deliberately, wasn't she? How could she not know what she looked like eating that ice cream in the summer heat? The thin white cotton dress she wore clung to her skin, one thin strap fallen off her shoulder. The cut of it was tight under her bust and held with a pink ribbon sash as the rest hugged her curves then flared out to fall just above her knees. Watching the beads of sweat roll down the low cut neckline and over her cleavage wasn't as mesmerizing as the way she ate. His amber eyes went back to that last subject, ignoring the melting ice cream cone in his hand completely. Winry's head was tilted to the side as she opened her mouth, sucking in the dessert in such a way that Ed just about jumped. The white fluid was smeared over her chin as she giggled to herself, wiped it off with the back of her hand, and then licked the stickiness away like cat. He shifted uncomfortably, trying not to think about how it felt to be licked like that, or the sweetness of her mouth after all the sugar and vanilla.

As she started eating again in long, dragged out flicks of her tongue, Edward bit his lip to keep from groaning. In the melting heat, she forgot about being clean any longer, and stuck to just trying to eat it before the delicate ice crystals turned back into a mixture of cream, milk, eggs, and flavor. It was funny how his mind kept inserting images of other things colored white, or other things meant to be licked, mostly parts of himself longing to be licked. Maybe it was because the only thing he could think about that week in Rizembool was her. Or maybe it was that when he did think of her, it all equated back to not just her herself but being with her. Yet, it also could have been that in all their times together, she'd never used her mouth on him there. Those red lips, that small pink tongue, the warmth he knew from kissing her, and those teeth that playfully nipped him almost everywhere but there. Maybe he wouldn't have been imagining it if he'd felt it just once.

Then again, maybe it was just the heat frying his delicate, alchemistical knowledge-filled head. But, damn, was he ever wrong if watching her eat an ice cream cone didn't make him squirm while trying to hold back lecherous thoughts. Then he saw her tongue slowly curl over a lump of the white ice, drawing it into her mouth with a slow moan of pleasure from the cold and cream. He wished he was an ice cream cone, very, very much. This time Edward did groan out loud, hitting his head against the back of the tree. He was not a pervert! At least that was what he kept telling himself over and over in mantra.

Winry's attention snapped towards him at the sound, her eyebrows arching up in curiosity. She was fairly certain he had groaned, his eyes tightly shut while pounding his head backwards. A grin spread over her lips as she stopped eating to notice the melting ice cream dripping all over his flesh hand and down onto his pants. "Edward," she said in a scolding tone as his amber eyes shot open, "This is why you should have been eating some instead of resisting like it was poison."

Before he could yell at her, the blonde moved closer on her knees and grabbed his wrist, bringing it to her mouth. He made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a cough as she started to suck and lick the melted vanilla off of his hand. It was too much. The visuals combined with the stimulation of her tongue on his already burning skin fried every shred of resistance he had towards all things dairy and all things Winry. She felt him move forward suddenly, but kept his arm still. The blonde tried to pull away before their faces collided, but his metal hand pressed against the back of her neck, stopping her as his lips moved closer. She squealed in surprise as he kissed her, licking her lips quite literally. Her protesting murmurs only ratcheted up as his tongue delved into her mouth, as if seeking to sample the lingering sweet taste without actually eating any of it. And yet, all her complaints faded the longer he remained locked against her. Slowly, the mechanic girl forgot all about the ice cream in her hand entirely as the cone slipped right out of her fingers. It dropped into Edward's lap as he broke away with a yelp, "Ah! Cold! Winry!"

His hands flailed at the jolt, letting go of his melting cone as well. In the confusion, it landed on her chest, and dropped down the front of her dress. At the sudden cold, she gasped then screeched, turning red in embarrassment before focusing her anger on the wayward boy, "Edward! For a bean, you're so damned clumsy!"

"Look who's talking, beanpole! You dropped yours first!"

"I don't care! I'm all sticky now, and it's your fault! Gimme your shirt!"

"What?!" he yelled back at her, turning red himself for different reasons besides anger, "Why do you need my shirt!?"

"Because you've sweat through it anyway, and I need a rag to clean this up! Now hand it over!"

Grumbling, he peeled out of the black tank top and threw it at her, suddenly regretting kissing her at all. Why did he feel the need to kiss her? All it did was cover them both in ice cream, including the one that had dropped right on his crotch. That hurt beyond the indignity, as the cold liquid seeped right through each layer of fabric he wore. He really needed a shower now. Ed picked up the remains and hurled it away from them into the dirt, scowling. He didn't notice Winry at all as she tried to blot the melted cream off of her neck and dress, huffing as it stuck to her, "Damn . . . I hope you're happy, this could have been avoided if you ate the damned thing."

Ed finally looked at her, and tried not to whimper at what he saw. The white dress was nearly see-through when she gave up and dropped his shirt away, wet and sticking to her front like a second skin. Her blue eyes flicked over to the boy as he sat half-naked under the tree, his eyes transfixed by something. It was then that she noticed where his gaze was stuck, on the trail of white stickiness still over her skin and dress. She grinned. He was obviously oblivious to what he was even doing, so far gone that he was to the point of nearly drooling with hungry intent. Ed hadn't looked at her like that before . . . He even missed the massive stain left on his black pants. Suddenly, Winry had all sorts of ideas about why he was looking herself, a smirk coming to her lips. Maybe he did like ice cream after all, but for different reasons. Before Ed knew it, she dropped the shirt into his lap, and proceeded to mop up the liquid. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, trying to stop her hands, "What-?! Stop! Get off me!"

"You're a complete mess, now hold still!"

"I can get it on my own, machine-freak, now let go!"

"No!" she yelled back as he tried to tug on the shirt, batting his hands away. He continued to squirm, pushing on her shoulders to get her away from him until her hand touched something. She stopped completely, and looked into his eyes. Ed looked at her with a mix of horror and deep-seated embarrassment, the blush across his face going all the way to the roots of his golden hair. And then, her hand started to rub again, as if to continue cleaning like nothing had happened. "Winry . . ." he said slowly, trying not to hiss as her rubbing the crotch of his pants slowed down while he spoke, "Let go . . ."

An impish grin spread across her face as her grip tightened, letting him know that she knew exactly what she was touching. Winry leaned down over Edward to stare into his amber and gold-flecked eyes, kneeling between his open legs, "You sure that's what you want?"

"No . . ." he said weakly, with groan as her hand continued to massage him through the dark fabric, making it very difficult to think of anything else. She giggled at his non-committal answer, avoiding kissing his lips as she nibbled on his neck. The salt of his sweat mixed with the remnants of sweet ice cream in her mouth, the taste better than she thought as she slowly crept down his body. Ed groaned louder the closer she got to lying on the grass before him, her lips kissing his stomach as it tightened under her touch. Her hand hadn't stopped its movement, making it very hard to stop her or even to give in and grab the little temptress. Part of him wanted to return the favor, to pin her under him and see how she liked to be touched and licked. And yet, every other part of his body had mutinied, agreeing it was much better for him to sit there, shut up, and go with it before she changed her mind.

Winry stopped and pulled the rag that was his black shirt off of his lap, the press of his member vividly outlined in the tightness of his pants. Her hands fell to his belt buckle, pulling it open as her tongue dipped into his navel. Edward's mouth dropped open, too engrossed in the sight of her pulling open the fly buttons and zipper, and the idea of where her mouth was going next. Blood rushed to his head as the realization of her ultimate goal hit him, sure that if he were still a virgin, his nosebleed would have been monumental. Winry didn't seem to care as she reached down the waistband of his red boxers to touch him, bringing his attention back to what she was doing. Traitorously, his hips pushed up from the ground at her urging, letting her pull his clothes out of the way till they hung stubbornly to his thighs. As her hands touched him directly, Edward groaned louder, torn between stopping her or . . . he couldn't think of what else at the moment, but it would have felt good. Her tongue flicked across her lips, wetting them as she stroked him. "Uhhh . . ." he breathed, sweating more than when he moved the machinery for her earlier, "You don't have to do this . . ."

She'd never done this before, which lent to part of his fear and excitement. It didn't help that her fingers and himself were slightly tacky from the ice cream, making him stick to her wherever he was touched. Winry didn't say a word but shot him a fiery look, her blue eyes practically daring him to try to stop her now, while he was in her intimate grasp. No, she wouldn't stop, that was evident enough as her tongue gave the head a slow lick. The heat of her mouth would have made him cry out if his whole throat didn't feel like the desert. His fingers clutched the grass, transfixed on the sight of her lips wrapping over him. Her tongue licked him, sliding under the foreskin encasing him, and he was utterly lost. "Oh god . . ." Ed said despite his decided lack of religion.

Winry didn't notice his new-found faith, too intent on her work. She always did want to do this to him, if only to see his reaction, which was bordering between spastic and rapturous. She could read him like a map each time something like this happened. Unless he came on to her, he always looked torn between ecstasy and complaint. If he disliked being seduced, he didn't show it ever by pushing her away. And who was he to complain? She was the one doing all the work to seduce him. It was particularly yummy work too, as her mouth pulled back to lick down the underside of his member, ice cream, sweat, and sex. Edward groaned and shifted lower against the tree, apparently unwinding and giving in to the inevitable. His hips moved upwards on their own accord. His body unconsciously begged for her attention again as her mouth took one of his balls, sucking on it while ignoring the fine nest of golden hair around it. Shaking like a leaf, his flesh hand reached out touch the mechanic girl's pale hair, pulling it loose while sliding his fingers down her back neck, "Winry . . ."

She ignored him, her mouth continuing to move back up. The slight nibble of her teeth made him tense, fearful till he felt her restraint teasing him. Her small bite was followed by a low, muffled moan then sucking as her lips wrapped over him. That combination was unnerving, making his toes just about curled as she went upwards. His member slid into her mouth, almost disappearing into her, but he didn't want to think about where it went. Slowly, Winry's head went up and down, each pass stealing a little more of his breath till he felt like drowning. It was a battle to keep from pushing entirely into her mouth. Hell, it was a battle keeping himself in check. Edward's shuddering only got worse as her hands stroked him as well between pauses. There was a determination in her blue eyes whenever she glanced up at him, probably bent on driving him absolutely crazy. It was working, and he loved her for it. The pit of his stomach flared with heat standing right on the brink of release when he finally stopped her, "Enough."

Winry looked up at Ed, confused at first then hurt as his hands pushed on her shoulders. At least she thought he was pushing her away. It wasn't till he grasped her by the elbow and hauled her body into his lap that she understood. His lips were on hers at once, consuming her while his arms locked over her back. There would be no fighting him, that message clear as he groaned into her mouth. And yet, she still fought back in her own ways, destroying his braid with her questing fingers, and then pressing eagerly against him. Edward pulled away from her lips with a cry that turned into a growl as she shuddered in his arms. His hands dove under her white dress, quickly pulling it up to expose the pair of white panties she wore. Winry clung to him, her legs on either side of his hips as he pushed her underwear aside before burying a finger inside her.

She tried not to cringe at the suddenness of it, but that was quickly replaced with a moan forced from her throat as his head came down between her breasts. Her breath came in gasps as he licked the top of each mound, struggling to get the gauzy fabric clinging to her down as he yanked it. The blonde gave a small cry as Ed's hand changed angles within her, nearly breaking his skin with the rake of her nails. Another growl came from the young alchemist, one born of frustration with her garments, "Don't they ever make these filmy things easier to get off."

"Edward, shut up and get me off," Winry grounded out before her voice was cut out by another quake over her body, "Oh god . . ."

He kissed her desperately, hugging her to him as he tried to get to his knees. Unfortunately, gravity wasn't his friend. They tumbled backwards in a sprawled heap, both of them unnoticing of the change in scenery in the middle of lip-lock. When Ed's lips finally backed off, he grinned down at her, at least until she grabbed his naked ass. That simple, but reverberating, touch propelled him back into action, pressed intimately against her again as she wiggled under him. He didn't waste a second longer, setting himself at her folds, then parting them with a thrust. Winry gave a startled yelp, but moved with him as he pushed into her. Her eyes were tightly shut, focusing on not just the heat in the air but the heat between them as it burned over her skin.

Edward groaned as she arched up, her dress still tightly wound around her, but yanked away from her breasts and hips. He attacked her neck just as she did the same to him, careful not to leave suspicious bite marks on her pale skin. Her cries only picked up in volume as he licked a trail of sweat from her breasts up to her ear, nibbling on the fine metal rings and studs. The sticky sweet taste of vanilla still clung to her along with the scent, overwhelmingly powerful and heady. He gave up on sampling the remains on her skin, hunched over Winry and moving as if possessed. Her hands touched the scar tissue on his back, close to the metal shoulder. The new sensors picked it up well as her touch moved over his automail, gripping his arm firmly.

Every time he moved within her, it felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper, losing himself piece by piece. Maybe that was part of why he wanted her so much, couldn't get enough of her, oblivion, sweet release, and comfort wrapped in to one blissfully smiling package. She was smiling up at him, pulling on his hair so that he'd look at her eyes. When he did, he smiled back, almost forgetting how close they both were till her smile turned into a rapt but silent cry. Her hips bucked up into his, and he gripped her body tightly as she came. Her voice resounded in his ear with a whimper, saying his name before she moaned into his neck. That was it for the young alchemist as he pushed in one last time with a shout. Edward nearly collapsed in the waves of release, dizzy, exhausted, but happy. He was dimly aware of his seed shooting into her even as her walls gripped him, but it didn't matter. Physical reactions, he learned, took second place to the torrent of feelings that boiled in the aftermath of love.

Winry went limp under him as he curled around her, a little concerned as her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. She passed out? Not that he could blame her. He felt like passing out too, his head pillowed in the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She shook with a start moments after he'd collapsed, exactly where he wanted to be and then sighed, contented. He felt her fingers in his hair and he shuddered but let her play with it, too happy to move. It was much to hot to move anyway. The mechanic girl giggled as he snuggled her boobs, not missing the goofy grin that spread across Ed's face. "You are a pervert," she declared after about a minute of further silence between them.

"Look who's talking."

"But I still love you anyway," she said as he looked up at her, his amber and gold eyes wide. Winry smiled as her fingers brushed through his hair again, and he smiled back. Slowly, he crawled back up till they were face to face, their bodies barely touching anymore. Edward tilted his head subtly and leaned down, kissing her tenderly with a brush of his lips. Before it could turn heated with passion at all, he pulled away, planting more delicate kisses over her face till he stopped at her forehead, nuzzling her bangs with his nose. "I love you," he said so softly that she could barely hear the words over the hum of cicadas.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, lying in the grass in each other arms, a tangle of sweaty limbs and dirty clothes, till Winry finally groaned, "I need a bath, I think I got dirt up my ass thanks to you."

Ed chuckled, "I think I still have ice cream running down my pants, we're even."

"You should have eaten some of it," she said with a pout, "I make it for you, and you turned your nose up at it, you're so . . . picky."

"Start with the milk again and I swear I'll transmute every piece of metal in that house into useless lumps."

"Well, it would help you grow."

"Geeze, thanks, where's your toy? I'll start with that," he said sarcastically with a scowl, at least until she kissed his cheek. Ed blushed as she was smiling again, acutely aware that he wasn't as tired anymore, and they were both practically naked. Winry giggled again, as the hungry look in his eyes was back. She slid out from under him, fixing her dress while not bothering with her underwear, "Come on, alchemy-freak, showers await, and so does my latest mechanical creation, a pivoting fan. If you're a good boy, I'll even pull out the last batch of ice cream I made, chocolate."

She turned and started to walk back to the house as Edward sat there a moment, letting her offer sink in. Showers, a fan, more ice cream, and Winry. Was he dreaming? He had to be, given the vision in his head from contemplating the last three objects of his desire at once. Chocolate and Winry, now there was temptation incarnate. Even if he detested all the milk in the ice cream, he could possibly stomach it . . . depending on how it was served. Ed sprung back up to his feet, fixing his pants and grabbing his ruined shirt as he ran after her, "Wait! Can we discuss this?! I'm getting an idea!"

Winry turned and smiled from the porch, watching him while leaning on the door frame, "Why, Edward, I do believe you're been corrupted."

"Only when it involves you," he said, his grin incredulous as he grabbed her. She squealed, trying to get away, but not really fighting all that hard as he tickled her. "I'll make a dairy lover out of you yet, Edward Elric!" she yelled as he chuckled darkly.

"Only if it's on you," he whispered into her ear, "Now, where's that ice cream?"

* * *

The End . . . of this side-story at least. For further adventures like this and more, please read Overhaul, A Betting Crowd, Overhaul 2: The Tune-Up, and Of Ballet and Bullets. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
